


Comfort - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: Après une rupture, Miles partit à la recherche une épaule pour pleurer.





	Comfort - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370107) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



Miles entra précipitamment, une main sur les yeux, comme pour les protéger d’une vive lumière, mais Aziraphale avait déjà vu ça auparavant et fut debout avant même que Miles puisse traverser la pièce. Il se dirigea directement vers le torse d’Aziraphale et y pressa son visage contre cette douce chaleur, sanglotant dans la douce laine de son pull.

« Chut, chut, » chuchota Aziraphale, en verrouillant la porte d’entrée de la librairie sans y réfléchir – il n’y avait aucun client, dieu merci – et il prit gentiment Miles par le bras pour le mener vers l’arrière-boutique.

« –et, » poursuivit Miles pendant qu’Aziraphale finissait de préparer le chocolat chaud, durant tout ce temps collé à l’ange, « il a juste – il a dit, eh bien, voilà, c’est fini, et dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas que tu es jamais été intéressant, Miles, juste mignon. »

Aziraphale exprima sa désapprobation. « C’est totalement faux, mon cher, et tu le sais. »

Miles sanglota pour de bon. Quand Aziraphale s’assit sur le canapé rembourré, Miles chuta contre lui, en partie sur ses genoux et principalement contre son torse pour trouver à nouveau du réconfort. Aziraphale installa les mugs sur la table à leurs côtés et fit des petits bruits apaisants en caressant le dos de Miles.

Ce n’était certainement pas la première rupture malheureuse. Aziraphale n’avait aucun doute quant au fait que ça ne sera pas la dernière.

Il pressa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme et sentit ses tremblements.

« Où est Agatha ? » demanda Aziraphale. « Ne peux-tu pas rester quelques jours chez elle ? »

« Oh, elle est malade, » dit tristement Miles. « Elle a attrapé cette chose affreuse qui prend plusieurs semaines pour disparaître. Je ne vais pas lui rendre visite tant qu’elle est contagieuse, mais je lui ai bien sûr envoyé des fleurs, des chocolats et des livres. Je suis désolé de te déranger, Ezra, vraiment– »

« Ne t’excuse pas, mon garçon, » dit Aziraphale, en secouant la tête et en serrant gentiment l’épaule de Miles. « Je vais te préparer la chambre d’ami, si tu veux, ou tu peux dormir sur le canapé pendant que je travaille. Et nous verrons ensuite pour te trouver un galant plus convenable, hm ? »

« Oh, mais Ezra, Eddie est un _peintre_ – »

« Mon cher, Eddie était un goujat, et c’est derrière toi maintenant. »

Miles renifla et émit cette fois plus un rire qu’un sanglot. Aziraphale continua de caresser son dos en de lents cercles rythmiques jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme se détende, sa tête se relâchant sur son épaule, et s’endorme.

L’ange tendit son autre bras pour composer un numéro avant d’amener le téléphone à son oreille.

« Crowley ? »

« Aziraphale ? »

« J’imagine que tu ne pourrais pas rassembler quelques affreux jeunes hommes qu’on coordonnerait quelque part, peut-être à Brighton ? »

« Maitland est avec toi ? »

« Endormi sur mon épaule. Rupture difficile, pauvre chéri. »

« Ah. Ouais, mon ange. Je peux organiser ça. Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Cela ne te dérangerait-il pas terriblement ? »

« Absolument pas. Donne-moi quelques minutes le temps d’en finir ici et j’amène du vin. A tout de suite. »

« Au revoir. »

Miles changea de position et entoura son bras plus fermement autour du torse d’Aziraphale. « J’aimerais avoir ce que vous avez tous les deux. » murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours clos. « Personne ne m’a jamais aimé comme il t’aime. »

« Ne sois pas bête, mon cher. » dit Aziraphale, avec une voix douce alors qu’il jouait avec les cheveux de Miles. « Anthony et moi t’aimons énormément, et Agatha t’adore. Comme tes amis, cet Adam, la jeune Nina… »

Miles soupira. « Mais un mari, Ezra. Je souhaiterais être déjà marié. »

Aziraphale n’ajouta rien. Il tendit simplement le bras pour attraper son chocolat chaud et prit quelques gorgées alors que la respiration de Miles se calmait, sa tête se relâcha contre le torse de l’ange et ses mains desserrèrent leurs prise. « Fais de beaux rêves. » chuchota-t-il dans les cheveux de Miles et permit ainsi au moindre fragment de miracle de le rendre réel.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
